narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Demonic Illusion: Mirage Crow
This shouldn't have a page until confirmed to actually exist There's no reason to believe that this is an actual technique of its own, and not simply a variation of Utakata/Ephemeral. (talk) 15:53, August 9, 2011 (UTC)Clockwork I agree, its just some random genjutsu not listed in databook or said in manga so I think it should be removed.-- (talk) 16:10, August 9, 2011 (UTC) This genjutsu is different from Ephemeral...in this one does not turn the crows in shuriken nor make the user see his body parts as someone elses parts...and there are several characters who have un-named techniques and every ability is listed when shown in the manga and anime. Darksusanoo (talk) 16:57, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Even if it wasn't different we don't have enough information on "Ephemeral" to make any decisions about it.--Cerez365™ 16:59, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Name I believe i have attained its name. In Naruto Shippuden Ultimate ninja Heroes 3 video of itachi moveset i have found him using a technique that is this one but its called Genjutsu: Demon Wind Raven. I know Omnibender has a website with many games and it should have the japanese translation somewhere there. Also possibility for the translation could be Genjutsu Fūma Karasu. (Fūma = Wind Demon) and (Karasu = thought being crow can also mean raven from what ive read) and as dusk crow genjutsu is merely a given name for the technique as it werent properly named this could be a more appropriate name? --Zenryoku90 (talk) 11:00, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :Found it. Not too sure if I can say it's the same thing.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:40, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I would say it is due to the nature of the technique where it creates crows that then turn into shuriken but if people think its different then perhaps it could then be made into a page as a variant of the Dusk Crow Genjutsu ? --Zenryoku90 (talk) 11:47, April 9, 2012 (UTC) actually i know exactly what talking about and the technique is named evil illusion mirage raven. check it for yourself (talk) 18:53, April 9, 2012 (UTC) The crows turned to shuriken in Ephemeral not this one.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:56, April 9, 2012 (UTC) no no in this one it just makes crows fly out from itachi's body. (talk) 19:02, April 9, 2012 (UTC) The sites I have deal mostly with games Ultimate Ninja, UN2, UN3, UN4 and UN5. I'll have to look it up a bit. Omnibender - Talk - 23:27, April 9, 2012 (UTC) This isnt evil illusion mirage raven thats a Tsukuyomi technique this one creates crows that then turn into shuriken as it falls on the opponent. and as for the ephermal useage in games it doesnt actually use the seing faces of friends but seing as there is a general view of leaning away from ephermal it should therefore be classified as a derived jutsu as it has similarities to the technique and ultimate would have been designed based on the jutsu and itachi's crow useage. And thanks Omnibender ^_^ --Zenryoku90 (talk) 16:39, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Sasuke as a user Sasuke used this jutsu while fighting Danzou (When he summoned all the crows), Yes?--Omojuze (talk) 21:20, August 15, 2012 (UTC) No, Sasuke did a genjutsu inside of a genjutsu, it was supposed to appear that Itachi was there--Elveonora (talk) 23:30, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Merge into Ephemeral I think Ephemeral is a genjutsu that can have what the victim sees whatever the victim wants them to see. This is just one of the many possible visions, so let's merge it, like we did Susanoo Genjutsu and Burning Paper Genjutsu into the Genjutsu: Sharingan. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 22:17, September 29, 2012 (UTC)